Fifty Ways To Tick Off Teachers
by Bunnyfluff
Summary: When the teachers at Domino school cancel the much anticipated feild trip the kids rebel and fight to get their trip back through annoyance.


Fifty Ways To Tick Off Teachers

By Bunnyfluff

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...

Then again, you probably don't either.

Author's Note: I'm horribly sorry for this incovenience, but in order to make this story work, I need to change the ages of the cast... the ages will be as follows.

Joey- 18

Serenity - 16

Mai-18

Yugi-18

Yami-18

Duke-18

Tristan-18

Tea- 18

Ryou-17

Bakura- same as Ryou I suppose

Marik- 17

Yami Marik- same as Marik I suppose

Seto-19

Mokuba-14

Rebecca-14

Ishizu- Late twenties since she's going to be a teacher . . . maybe.

I might change some of this later, but I'll let all of you know. I had to change it so they were all in highschool.

Chapter One

Serenity's Point of View

I leaned my head against the car window trying to stay awake. The clock in the front seat read 4:45. I shifted my weight on the seat, my body feeling heavier than it ever had before, and put my chin on the passenger seat right in front of me. Joey turned his head a little and noticed me.

"Hey, siss," he said happily. I could tell by his voice that he was troubled, but his tone told me he didn't want me to know that.

"Joey," I muttered. I looked out the windshield in the front of the car. My eyes widened at the sight. "Joey, it's snowing really bad."

"I know," he muttered.

"Do you think we're still going to go on the trip?" I asked, fearful that my beloved brother would be the barer of bad news. Everyone had been excited about the trip since the prior Monday.

"I dunno," he said. He turned left and pulled into the familiar, half circle, driveway of Mai Valentine. He keeps telling everyone nothing is going on between them, but I caught them kissing on the porch. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number six. She was also on his speed-dial, so it was pretty much useless for him to tell me that they weren't dating. I full well knew that they certainly were. "Yeah, we're waiting for you outside." He snapped his cell phone shut.

"Hey, Joey," Mai greeted groggily about a minute later when she stepped into the car. She clunked her expensive looking boots against the side of the car to prevent a lot of snow from getting into our car and melting. She noticed me in the backseat and smiled. "Hey, hon."

I waved shyly and retreated back to my corner, looking out the window as long as my body would allow me to keep my eyes open. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew my brother was shaking my shoulder.

"J-Joey?" I stuttered. I yawned and looked at him. He peered over his shoulder at me from the front seat.

"We're here," he announced. Mai opened her door and I immediately felt a rush of cold air that chilled me.

I reach over to the seat next to me to get my coat, which I somehow managed to wrestle on in the cramped space. I grabbed two book bags, one mine and the other Joey's, and got out of the car.

The cold, wet snow soaked through my socks and my feet got cold pretty fast. I pulled my white and pink striped scarf out of my brown, corduroy like coat's pocket and wrapped it around my neck.

I sloshed toward the crowd I usually hang out with behind Joey and Mai. My pants were soaked up to my mid-shins... it felt gross and sort of slimy.

"Hey, Serenity," Duke said the second he saw me. I smiled one of my biggest smiles. I loved Duke and Tristan like brothers almost as much as my real brother Joey. "Even this early in the morning you look cute."

"Hi Duke," I said trying to force back a yawn. I smiled and stood in the background like usual. I don't try to, but I'm sort of shy around them.

"So, Yuge," Joey started. He crossed his arms in some useless attempt to get even the slightest bit warmer. "We're still sitting next to each other, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Yugi confirmed. He seemed glad that Joey had remembered that he was supposed to sit with him. I know how he felt. It was probably the same feeling I got when Joey remembered my birthday for the first time in four years.

"Hey, Serenity?" Mai asked looking my way. I looked at her giving her my full attention. She smiled, which made me a little sad since she's so pretty and I'm still... blooming... as Tea puts it. "You want to sit by me?"

I could literally feel my face fill with excitement as I exclaimed, "Sure Mai! We're going to have so much fun." I smiled happily. "I mean, I was excited before, but now I'm, like, twice as excited!"

Mai smiled back at me and opened her mouth to say something, but Tea cut in before Mai even had time to blurt out one syllable.

"So, Duke, Tristan, you two are sitting together, right?" she asked. The two nodded; however, they both looked a little upset by this. I wonder who they had really wanted to sit next to. "Well then, who do I sit with?"

"Um, Kaiba?" Duke suggested with a snicker.

"Come on guys!" Tea moaned. I felt a little sorry for her and looked at Mai. She frowned and her face screamed _WE are sitting together, and Tea is NOT going to be changing that, little missy_.

"Sorry, but it looks like you're out of luck," Mai said with a shrug. Her shiny pink polished nails stuck out of her gloves, which were those new kinds that showed part of your fingers. Convenient? No. Fashionable? Yes.

"Am I late?" called a familiar British accented tone. Ryou appeared next to me trying to catch his breath. I would assume he ran from the back parking lot to the front of the highschool.

"Good morning, Ryou and Bakura," I greeted just to be polite like my brother had taught me... if only he would listen to his own advice.

"Hello, Serenity," Ryou greeted, while the darker of the two scoffed and folded his arms. "I'm going to assume that we are not late judging by the fact that there are still so many of us out here. Where are the buses?"

"How are they supposed to know?" Bakura grumpily snapped.

"Sorry," Ryou muttered apologetically.

"Hey, Ryou," Marik, who had been nothing short of silent until this point, greeted. He walked over to his best friend, who I'm sure he planned on sitting with. Most people guess that they're friends because their freaky, demented yami's which they tell everyone are their twins.

As more and more people arrived at school the buzz of teenager talk was at an all time high. Sooner than we knew it, the teachers were trying to herd us up to get our attention.

I saw Mokuba and Rebecca in the Freshman bus crowd. I smiled and waved remember the odd things we'd been through together . . . actually, strike that. Odd is an understatement.

I crept into the Junior and Senior bus lines with Mai. Everyone was really excited that the two upperclasses got to intermingle during the trip. The only setback was that the girls couldn't sit with the guys. Maybe that's why Mai wanted to sit with me, you know, since she couldn't sit with Joey.

So, like I was saying, everyone was real excited and everything, except the buses still weren't there, but in the rush I don't think any of us highschoolers noticed. Not only was there a buzz of lively anticipation, a calmness due to the snowy surrounding, and a lull of tired teens, but there was a sense of ignorance, because we weren't going to walk to our destination, and the buses, for the fifteenth time, weren't there.

A shrill, loud whistle penetrated the humming of conversation, and every adolescent within a square mile was silent, waiting, trying to stand still.

Ishizu, Marik's older sister, was the unlucky one to break the news. She stepped forwards in front of the crowd on anxious kids.

"Students of Domino High," she called loudly. She looked nervous, like someone was about to hang her from a noose or something. "I am displeased to announce that we will not be going on the planned endeavor today. The school would like you to know that we send you our sincerest apologies, but your safety is, undoubtedly, our first concern."

"What!?" Tristan and Duke screamed from in front of me.

I looked at my left to Tea, who alarmed me most. "This is bullshit!" she yelled. "Complete bullshit! So what if it's a little damn snow! It's no big deal!"

"Hey!" Joey yelled. "We didn't wake up dis early to be cheated outta our day!"

"Then why don't you just go on your own and spare the city your ridiculous and not to mention stupid antics," Seto Kaiba hissed from somewhere in the crowd.

"This isn't fair!" Yugi moaned from next to Joey. Yami frowned from behind him, but remained silent. How he could bear to be out in the cold like this in only his sleeveless leather shirt without a coat, I did not know.

"What a waste of makeup," Mai grumbled. "If we have to go to classes today I'm skipping. Its not worth it."

"I know," I sighed in agreement. "I've gotten so excited about this trip that if we have classes today there's no way that I'm going to get anything out of it. I won't even be able to listen to the teachers three minutes straight."

Another whistle rang through the crisp winter air and we all quieted down again.

"We are going to give you the day off since we run the risk of getting snowed in. We ask that you leave in a quiet, orderly fashion." Ishizu called. Marik muttered something to himself and dragged Yami Marik in her direction. "We again apologize. We are sad to announce that we will not be rescheduling our trip."

"WHAT!?" every student screamed.

"This is not fair!" Yugi screamed. I was surprised to see how everyone was reacting so out of character-like.

"Alright!" Mai yelled, attracting the attention of everyone in our group. "Meet up at my place. We are not standing for this! We're going to get that trip back!"

"Yeah!" they yelled in reply.

"Go straight to my house!" Mai commanded. I hid behind her in fear of my brother's worked up friends. I followed Joey and her to the car and got back in the back. We drove to Mai's house and within the next fifteen minutes, everyone in the "Yugi Crew" arrived.

Author's Note: Alright, well, there's chapter one. I might have to use some OC's as fillers and a few will kind of be, um, well not main, but a step away, and it's just because I won't be able to pull this story off without them. I'll try to shy away from them as best I can, but I can't make any promises, cuz there's a select few that I really like.


End file.
